


Every Hope, Every Dream

by joyfuldelusionwolf



Category: Silent Trilogy - Sues Cummings
Genre: First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Vaginal Sex, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfuldelusionwolf/pseuds/joyfuldelusionwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arez and Lao consummate not only their love, but their every hope, their every dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Hope, Every Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevensakuraseas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevensakuraseas/gifts).



For once Arez finds himself in a dream come true; kissing Lao as the blond removes their clothes with fever.

‘You won’t be disappointed, will you?’ Lao breaths against his lips.

‘How could I?’ asks Arez. ‘When I’m with you?’

With yet more urgency Lao kisses him again. Soon Arez is faced with the beauty of Lao, bare. His eyes drag lovingly along the pale skin, pained only by the scars of his love’s tragic past. Nothing can stop Lao’s radiant beauty, Arez knows this to be true; Lao is too pure, pure beyond corruption. Yet pain he still feels, and marks that pain still leaves.

Lao touches the tips of two fingers to his sex. ‘Is this a problem?’

Immediately, on stupid instinct, Arez replies; ‘Yes.’ Swiftly he explains ‘Because I don’t know what to do with, that. Thing.’

‘Vagina,’ Lao corrects.

Arez pulls a face yet nods.

Lao slides his fingers down until he’s cupping his mound. ‘I’ll show you.’

Delicious heat pools in the pits of Arez’s stomach as he eagerly nods.

Slowly Lao parts his vagina lips as he leans back. Arez steadies him with his own hands, revelling in even the slightest touch between them as though it’s anew.

‘See this hole?’ Lao asks huskily. ‘Use this one.’

Lao thrusts his fingers in and out of himself as his thumb circles his clit in such a way it makes him occasionally whimper a moan. It’s always Arez’s name he says. Arez is transfixed by Lao’s movements. He swears each time he glimpses Lao’s fingers they shine with more of Lao’s arousal.

‘I always think about you when I do this,’ Lao suddenly says. Arez looks up, meeting his eyes, and realises Lao’s been watching his face this entire time. Far from irritated or amused, Lao’s eyes are hooded with desire. With his free hand, he strains until he’s brushing his fingers against Arez’s erection. ‘Do you think of me, when you do this?’

‘Yes,’ Arez says urgently.

Lao smiles. ‘Good to know.’

Arez lets go. With a small (adorable) gasp, Lao falls back on the bed, golden hair a halo around him as he peers curiously at Arez.

Arez is overwhelmed by instinct. He simply acts with the only thought in his mind making Lao cry out so wonderfully, but _louder_. Arez presses himself chest-down on the bed, perched momentarily between Lao’s knees. He gently takes Lao’s hand, slowly pulling Lao’s fingers from his moist cavern.

‘Arez…?’ asks Lao, breathily, beautifully.

Arez presses his mouth to Lao’s mound, sliding his tongue between his folds.

‘Arez,’ gasps Lao, fingers clenching on Arez’s head, tangled in his hair.

He tastes wonderfully. Arez always knew Lao was sweet at his core.

‘How are you so good at this,’ moans Lao as he spreads his thighs further apart.

Arez doesn’t answer. He doesn’t see the point when he is enjoying himself and Lao is so clearly loving it. Arez continues to suck and lick at Lao, thrilled by the sounds Lao makes. Soft moans become louder. Lao’s voice gains a husky edge as he continues to cry Arez’s name. Each noise, no matter how small or large, sends a jolt of pleasure coursing through Arez’s erection.

‘Stop,’ Lao gasps. ‘Arez, please, I need more.’

Arez pulls back slowly, reluctantly, to watch the deep dusky pink of Lao’s blush as he squirms against his true feelings.

‘Lao,’ says Arez, ‘What is the points of this if we’re not honest for once?’

The deep purple of Lao’s eyes is most beautiful when matched with the depth of his sincerity. ‘I want you inside me.’

Frowning in concern Arez questions, ‘What if I hurt you? I couldn’t stand to hurt you, Lao.’

‘You won’t hurt me,’ replies Lao. ‘You’ve never hurt me, Arez.’

Yet still Arez hesitates. What a time to start this would be.

‘Arez.’

He stops at the firm (but so loving when he listens to the sounds between words) tone. Lao's frowning ever so slightly but his cheeks pinken as his speaking continues:

‘I'm never going to say this again so listen carefully.’ Lao leans close, until Arez can feel the warmth of his cheek. He shudders as much from the tingle of Lao's breath on his ear as the words themselves as Lao says, ‘I trust you.’

It’s more beautiful than any confession of love.

Lao keeps one hand on Arez’s arousal, guiding it as he wraps his legs around Arez. ‘I want you,’ he says, breath husky with desire, as he moves his hand out of the way.

Arez kisses Lao as he enters that warm, inviting hole.

They move not in sync, but in harmony. A symphony of sex merging their very souls through every gasp, every sigh, every high-pitched cry, every thrust and hip roll. Together they reach the highest point beyond even Heaven’s greatest mountain, hands threaded together as their love explodes. As Arez’s warm seed fills him, Lao arches and whimpers his name in desperate satisfaction.

Cruel destiny brought them together; crueller destiny drives them apart. For one shining moment, however, they are perfectly unified. A moment neither will forget nor sacrifice. As they lay in each other’s worn embrace, both vowed; I will fight for this. Nothing will drive us apart. This is how we are supposed to be.

‘I love you,’ says Arez.

Lao presses a kiss to the crook of Arez’s neck as he nuzzles closer. ‘Go to sleep,’ he commands in cover of his shyness.

‘I love you so, so much,’ Arez says instead.

He repeats it as a mantra as he drifts off to sleep, still inside Lao, where he is whole and content.

Once he’s sure Arez is asleep Lao whispers against his neck a sweet soft, ‘I love you more.’


End file.
